english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Sorich
Michael John Sorich (born March 23, 1958 in California, USA) is an American voice actor, writer, director and ADR director. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Cyclops 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Shadowfeet 'Movies' *Curious George (2006) - "Seen It" Cab Driver *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Dracula 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wild Life (2016) - Cecil Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Bleach (2014) - Giriko Kutsuzawa, Tessai Tsukabishi (ep365) *Coppelion (2015) - 1st Division Member (ep6), 3rd Division Member, Kamata *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Giraffe (ep6) *Durarara!! (2011) - Asanuma *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Asanuma *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Bodyguard, Man (ep10), Merchant (ep16), Tamahei *Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) - Committeeman, Hiramatsu (ep32), Masked Man (ep33), Mizushima (ep35), Police Chief (ep34), Yakuza (ep34) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Nero *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Butler Tokioka, Norton, Widge *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Crewman C (ep1), Islander A (ep1), Kiriko Husband (ep2), Shopkeeper A (ep3), Tonpa, Additional Voices *Kekkaishi (2010) - Lord Uro *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Barazo Mankanshoku *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Dimple, Narration *Monster (2009-2010) - Bartender (ep10), Bartender, Detective B (ep43), Florist (ep5), Man on Street (ep44), Mr. Fortner, Old Turkish Man (ep17), Police (ep8), Police Chief (ep13), Publisher (ep48), Reporter (ep3), Sniper (ep46) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2016) - Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep316), Choza Akimichi, Cloud Ninja (ep256), Gamabunta, Gotta, Grocer (ep172), Isono, Jirobo, Kin, Land of Hot Water Feudal Lord (ep262), Mitoku (ep153), Rain Ninja (ep173), Waraji (ep180) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Chef (ep2), Kai Dunn *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Frankenstein (ep20), Manager (ep7), Rei's Grandpa *Street Fighter II V (1997) - Mr. Masters *Zatch Bell! (2005-2006) - Garza 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2005) - Elder *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Eric C. *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Tessai Tsukabishi *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Additional Voices *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Big Agumon, Gargomon, Miko *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Ishikawa *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Gamabunta *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Choza Akimichi *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Michiru Tsuki *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Choza Akimichi, Gamabunta *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Dhalsim 'OVA - Dubbing' *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (2001) - Masamichi Fujisawa *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Documentaries' *Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure (2007) - South Dakota Scientist 1 'Movies' *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Cotton Candy Glob, Tar Monster 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Bird Bane (ep27), Gatekeeper, Triskull *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Brickneck (ep13) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Camera Org (ep3), Locomotive Org (ep37), Retinax (ep9) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Cardoso Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Grim Fandango (1998) - Don Copal, Tube-Switcher Repairman *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Falstad *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Okk *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Jirobo, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Prisoner 3, Rebel Shock Trooper *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Antan Azzameen, Borsk Fey'la, Rebel Pilot 6 *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Mawhonic, Teemto Pagalies *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Mawhonic, Palace Official, Security Door, Teemto Pagalies *Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy (2000) - Teemto Pagalies *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Administrator *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Peace *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Alfred, Captain Hayreddin Barbarossa, Mr. Swetti Tracsute, Zatz Mightee *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Utsusemi *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Heavy Armored Soldier *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhou Fang *Elsword (2016) - Grail *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Collins, Enemy Rider *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Yakuza *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#7 *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Gamabunta, Homura Mitokado, Jirobo, Passerby *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Gamabunta, Jirobo, Peddler *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Gamabunta, Jirobo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Gamabunta *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Gamabunta, Master Kin *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Gamabunta *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Choza Akimichi, Gamabunta *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hidden Stone Ninja *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Jirobo *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Nanbu Harumasa, Otani Yoshitsugu *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Nachtigal Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (99) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (68) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2017. Category:American Voice Actors